The Blood Red Blackbird
by Grey Otaku
Summary: The Blackbird. The most powerful Deadman in existence. Illusive and cold, who is she really? And what does she want with Ganta?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland or any of its characters. They all belong to the amazing Jinsei Kataoka. But, my OC does belong to me, so nobody can steal credit for that!_**

**_Please review when you're done reading! I'd appreciate the feedback!_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Her**

* * *

**Ganta** **POV**

Ganta walked down the halls of G block, heading toward the training room where he knew he would find Senji. As he approached the room, Ganta heard two voices instead of just one. He identified one as Senji's voice and the other as a woman's voice.

"So Scar Chain's coming after you too, huh?" Senji asked the woman.

What is Scar Chain? Ganta wondered. Where they on our side or with that four eyed bastard?

"Of course they are. With the way things are going, they need someone like us. As of now, they can't hope to go up against the Undertakers." The woman said.

"Yeah, they're just talking dreams without the likes of us. They know what we're capable of." Senji responded.

"I'll never join though. We have similar philosophies, so you know my one rule; I do what I need to stay alive and only that. I won't risk myself to join some group of birds living in a cuckoo's nest."

"Couldn't have said it better myself." Senji said with a small laugh.

Ganta managed to peek his head around the corner without being seen. He saw Senji sitting on a weight bench, casually looking across at the woman. She wore a tight leather jacket that zipped up to her throat. There was a slit running across her right shoulder and down her right arm. She had on tight white pants with multiple slits, two on her upper thighs, two on her lower thighs and several running across her shins and ankles. She was very attractive, with a tall, thin figure and a large bust that resided below a rather beautiful face that was framed by long pale blond hair, several strands of which hung in her eyes. Her eyes were an odd pale gray color and were so calm, they were almost emotionless.

"So," she said, biting the edge of her index finger, drawing blood. "How's that technique I taught you? What did you call it again? Invisible Black?" Blood swirled in the air from the pinprick cut on her finger. So she was a Deadman too.

"Yeah. It's gotten a lot better," Senji replied.

"You think so?" She asked, glancing at the red tendrils in front of her. "But how good?"

Suddenly, the blood in her hands flew at Senji faster than anything Ganta had ever seen. Senji narrowly threw out a differently shaped blade than usual to catch the force, but he still staggered back quite a few feet.

"It still needs work," She commented, more blood swirled around her and back into the cut. "But we have a guest now. He's been here for a few minutes."

Ganta's face turned bright red out of embarrassment as he stepped out from behind the doorframe.

"Ganta…" Senji muttered, shaking his head. "I thought you were too good for eavesdropping."

"No! That's not what I was doing!" Ganta said frantically. "Really, I was just coming by and then I heard you two talking and I didn't want to interrupt and I…"

"It's fine, Ganta." Senji said, laughing.

"So you're the Woodpecker," The woman said, looking straight at Ganta.

"Y-yeah," Ganta responded.

"Hmm," She said, trailing off.

"This is the B…" Senji started to say, but was cut off by the woman digging her heel into his foot. "Dammit! That really fucking hurt!" He clutched his foot.

"I can introduce myself, Crow." She shot a glare at him. "My name is Ashuri, I've been wanting to meet you ever since that first fight of yours. You really gave Crow a run for his money," She smiled. It wasn't exactly a friendly smile; it wasn't really even a smile. It looked like she had almost forgotten how to raise the corners of her mouth.

"How long have you been here?" Ganta wondered, not realizing he said it out loud. When he finally did, he clamped his hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry, that was a little too personal." His cheeks turned red again.

She exhaled coolly out of her nose. "It's fine, really. If you want to know, I've been here seven years."

Seven years? She didn't look that much older than me, maybe 16, so two years older, so what had she been brought here for at such a young age? Everything was quiet for a minute or two.

"You don't have to tell him, ya know." Senji said, looking at Ashuri. "I know you don't like to talk about it."

"It's fine. If you hold something in for too long, it can affect your condition up here, " she pointed to her left temple. "And, from what I've seen, I'm already screwed up enough," She looked back at Ganta.

"The Earthquake happened when I was 6, so I don't remember much. But I do know that I was part of a small group of survivors that decided to stay in what was left of Tokyo. There weren't many of us, maybe a group of 9 or so families, but we were happy living that way. Our parents didn't want to be anywhere near the government and I'm still not sure why. But then everything fell apart.

"It was a Thursday I think. And cold, it was pretty damn cold, colder than I liked as a child. And there was this awful sensation hanging around, you couldn't name it, but it almost felt like something bad was going to happen. And, well, it did. The police came. No one had been in the Tokyo ruins for years, so it came as a shock. I remember a lot of scrambling and a lot of screaming. Everyone in our happy little settlement had been captured, except for myself and my best friend because we'd manage to hide in time.

"After that, we lived on the streets for a few months, barely eating and hiding in alleyways. It was a miserable existance. But one day, we were both so hungry, that we needed to eat. So, we robbed a jewelry store for money. It didn't go well, we were caught and beaten, before being thrown into a trial and convicted. Then they sent us here, to this hell, without a second thought."

"What about the guy who came with you?" Ganta asked, not aware he was crossing an emotional line.

He watched as Ashuri stood up and slowly walked out. "I'll talk to you tonight during dinner hour, alright Senji?" She said, not even waiting for a response.

Senji took a breath, and exhaled exasperatedly. "Toma's something she's not willing to talk about. Don't take it personally, kid."

"What happened to him?" Ganta asked Senji, seeing if he could find out from him.

"I'm not going to tell you. She'd have my head if you found out without her telling you herself. Give it time and she might let it slip." He stood up and stretched. "Alright kid, I've got another fight tonight and this time," he smiled "You won't see me at any penalty game." He walked out, leaving Senji by himself.

Ganta didn't really know who Ashuri was or what she had been through, but he wanted to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland or any of its characters. They all belong to the amazing Jinsei Kataoka. But, my OC does belong to me, so nobody can steal credit for that!_**

**_By the way, this chapter isn't too long and it's not the most exciting chapter either. But it helps contribute to the story line._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Discussions**

* * *

**Ashuri POV**

Crow sat down across from Ashuri at one of the gray tables in the dining hall in G block.

"You did pretty well tonight, especially against Falcon. He's a tough competitor." Ashuri commented, picking at her rice.

"Whatever," Crow said staring down at his crappy meat stew. "Do you even eat anything other than rice?" He asked. "I've eaten dinner with you for 6 years, and all you ever eat is bland old rice."

She shrugged, "It's all I've eaten since I was six years old. Anything else would probably burn my taste buds." She said with a small laugh.

Senji shook his head, shoving a forkful of only semi-defrosted vegetables and over cooked meat into his mouth. "Ganta's taken a bit of an interest in you. You know, Woodpecker."

"Ah, that one. He's a little too curious for his own good." Ashuri commented, raising the somewhat splintered chopsticks to her delicately shaped lips. "He's gotten more out of me in 10 minutes, then you did in three months."

"Why are you so open to him and not me, am I that bad?" Crow cocked in eyebrow.

"I don't know. He's just so innocent, he kind of reminds of myself when I first got here. Just realizing the hell that he's in.

"Well, I hope he's not too curious about you. He doesn't know your fight record in the Carnival Corpse. If he looked that up, I don't he'd take too well to it."

"I agree with that. Right now, he doesn't know exactly who I am. The Blackbird, The Illusive Black Card."

"Ah. So that's why you nearly broke my toes earlier." He said rather pointedly. "Couldn't you have done it a little softer? Or maybe an elbow to the side would have been better." He thought for a minute. "Alright, maybe not that much better, you would have cracked a rib knowing you."

She shrugged, taking a sip of water from her gray cup. For the first time, Senji really thought about how gray everything was here. Gray walls, gray floors, gray tables and gray dinnerware. Couldn't they have picked another color? He decided it didn't matter anyway because as Deadmen, they were all going to stain it red in the end.

"When is your next fight? You haven't had one in months." Crow asked.

"Because of my rank, my next fight is quite a while off. No one has been deemed good enough yet to fight me. I've already fought you, Owl and I can't forget about Mockingbird."

"That was one of the best fights I've ever seen in my time here. But it must have been hard for you, being good friends with him and all. You two were the most powerful Deadmen." Crow commented. "It was a while ago though,"

"Yeah, it was hard. But to protect myself, I nearly killed him and he kind of vanished for a while. I think he flew too close to the cuckoo's nest, went insane. That's the rumor. Deadmen don't just vanish. He had so much candy he didn't know what to do with it, so his collar couldn't have gotten him." She paused. "It's a shame really, Mockingbird was surprisingly kind for someone in his situation. He's MIA, which I don't think Tamaki likes. But, knowing the bastard, he could be behind Mockingbird's disappearance." Ashuri said, teeth clenched at the mention of Tamaki's name.

"You really hate the director, don't you?" Crow asked.

"Hell I do. He's the reason I'm here. You know well enough that almost everyone here in G block is innocent, save for Chaplin, Minatsuki and a few other psychos."

"Yeah, like the one in 247. I've heard some pretty weird sounds passing by his room. He screams and talks to himself constantly about blood, 'the pretty red blood smeared across her face'. He creeps me out." Crow shivered, both from the Deadman in G247 and the taste of his now cold stew.

"Let's get off of that topic. You know all too well that we all linger on that edge. You've passed it too. Four years ago."

"Yeah, well, we're all bound to have mental breakdowns at some point. You had one a few years back too, didn't you? After someone stole that necklace you always wear.

"My locket?" She pulled a small, circular locket out from in between her cleavage. The chain was so long; it hung a little too far down to be outside of her shirt. "You know what this means to me," She brought the locket up to her face and rested her forehead on it. "It's all I have left of him now,"

"Hey, try to forget about it, okay? You're gonna screw up your head." Crow reached and unclasped her hands from the locket, slipping it down her shirt indirectly. His cheeks still dusted pink.

"I'm trying. It's hard though. It's like you trying to forget about DSMK. They were people you loved, whether you realized it at the time or not." Ashuri said, adjusting the chain so that it was straight on her delicate neck under her jacket.

There was silence for a while where they just picked at their food. "I'm not really hungry," Crow said quietly. "How about you?"

"Yeah, me neither." Ashuri agreed.

"But I've gotta eat this. I'm not just gonna waste 700 Cast Points." Crow said, stuffing another bite in his mouth.

"I think I have too many Cast Points to spare. It wont' really matter to me, and it shouldn't affect you that much either. You're pretty rich by Deadman standards."

"True." He said, picking up his tray and dumping in the trash can, Ashuri not far behind him.

"Can I walk you back to your room?" Crow asked.

"Sure" Ashuri replied, letting Crow lead her out of the dining hall.

She walked silently next to him for a while in the hallways, the only sounds being the heavy steps Crow took and the tiny, barely audible steps Ashuri walked with. When they reached Ashuri's door, Crow turned to her, smiled and they stared at each other for a minute.

"Crow." Ashuri said softly. "Do you think we'll ever get out of this hell alive?"

Crow didn't respond for a second. "I don't know, Blackbird, I honestly don't know. No one does." With that Crow turned and walked toward his own room and Ashuri opened the door to hers.

Both Deadmen had the same feeling of hopeless sadness that settled like the world on their shoulders.

* * *

**Well? Please review! I should have the next chapter posted by Christmas.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Deadman Wonderland or any of its characters. They all belong to the amazing Jinsei Kataoka. But, my OC does belong to me, so nobody can steal credit for that!_**

**_Please review when you're done reading! I'd appreciate the feedback!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3: When I Learned About Her**

* * *

**Ashuri POV**

Ashuri stepped out of the shower, her body covered with little droplets of water. She grabbed the faded white towel hanging next to her shower and wrapped it around her body. She quickly dried her hair and walked into her simple room. After going over to her dresser, she dropped her towel, standing naked while selecting her usual clothes. The first item of clothing she pulled out was a pair of black lace underwear with a matching bra that she managed to secure through a prison official since female undergarments were rarely for sale in G block, or anywhere in DW for that matter.

She quickly slipped into the panties, which were rather low on her hips and didn't leave much to the imagination. Then she clasped her bra around her large bust, adjusting the straps over her pronounced collarbone. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her. She turned around quickly, biting her index finger, ready to defend herself if necessary. When she saw who was behind her, she turned as red as the blood that swirled around her.

**Ganta POV**

Ganta stared at Ashuri, who was only clad in her rather… revealing black lace undergarments. "I-I… um. I'm sorry," Ganta wasn't an expert in the female body, but he could tell she was at least a D cup, so rather well… endowed. Another rather obvious thing Ganta noticed was the large multitude of scars criss-crossing her pale skin.

He turned away, his face a flaming scarlet. He started to leave, but he knew he just had to ask. "Where are all the scars from?"

He heard her stop pulling on clothes behind him, then sigh. Finally, he heard the bedspring creak ever so slightly as she sat on the bed.

"Well, they're from a lot of different things." She started.

Ganta cautiously turned around. She at least a shirt on now. He walked over and sat criss-cross on the bed like a child being told a story.

"Most of them are from fights here in Deadman Wonderland. A even have a few from Crow."

"You mean, from penalty rounds?" He asked. If they were all from fights, how many times had she lost?

"God no." She responded quickly. But he could tell she was withholding something. "They're mostly nicks from my earlier, less experienced days here in G Block. The rest are from various things. A fall when I was a little girl. A few are from when the police came into the ruins, a lot more from the broken glass and the beating from when I robbed the jewelry store. One," She said, placing her hand over one right on top of her heart. "Was even from an attempted suicide."

Ganta looked down, feeling a little uncomfortable. Well, uncomfortable wasn't the right word. It felt odd being entrusted with something like that. Most people didn't just tell you that they'd tried to take their life. He couldn't remember anyone who had trusted him that much. Although, he wasn't sure that it was entirely trust. Maybe she was just trying to get him to stop asking questions, so that he wouldn't have any to ask. He couldn't be sure.

"That's it." She finished. "An exciting tale, isn't it?" Her tone was heavily dripping with sarcasm.

He sat there, not knowing what to say. He watched as she played with the hem of her t shirt, twisting the worm gray edge between her thumb and index finger. She did this for a while, with this kind of melancholy look on her face.

She broke the silence after a few extensive minutes. "You have a match soon, don't you? Against Hummingbird? You should be going." There was the inevitable comment, kicking him out.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I should go." Ganta stood and walked out, softly closing her door after he walked out.

"Dammit," he muttered. He had come there with full intentions of asking about this Toma guy Crow mentioned, but, of course, had been sidetracked again. And if he ever plucked up enough courage to ask her, he didn't know if she would give him a reply or smack him.

He sighed and decided that he needed to go to his next match. As he walked away form Ashuri's door, he glanced back and, after straining his ear, thought he heard sobbing.

* * *

_**Well, what did you think? I know it was a short chapter. I'll try to post the next, hopefully longer one, by the weekend.**_


End file.
